Coffee and Popcorn
by ajyrrwsa
Summary: This is a modern adaption of Jane Austen's Persuasion. It is not completed but I'm always writing. Please review! I love to hear what works, but more importantly what doesn't. Thank you and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Turning down Keller Street was difficult for Amber Easton. The trees were still green. The bushes were still trimmed. Every lawn, except for Mr. Miller's lawn, was mowed. Mrs. Front was washing her car. Grace Hammond was watering her mother's roses. Everything was perfect. Nothing had changed – if she just ignored her childhood home.

The For Sale sign was finally gone. That only meant someone had moved in. People she'd never met were in her house changing things, removing all the things that were important to Amber. With every moment more and more of herself was being erased from her house. It was like being confronted with all her failures all over again. Had she been paying attention when it mattered – no. She wasn't going there again. She forced herself to keep her eyes forward until she turned into her sister's driveway.

Mary was Amber's little sister. She was, in Amber's opinion, too young to be a wife and a mother, but it never surprised her. Since high school, her only purpose in life was to have a man and be settled down. Since fourteen, Mary was never single for longer than two weeks. She went to college and majored in Marriage. She graduated with honors, but no boyfriend. She came home dejected and jobless. Watching her wallow around the house was too much for Amber. She moved out that summer.

Amber found an apartment in the city near her job. It was small, but just enough for her. There was free parking and a gas station close by. She made a trip home at least four times a week. Neither Mary nor her father had steady jobs, but they never could find time to do household chores. They started hiring maids and ate out almost every night. Amber knew they were spending more money than they had and thought coming home to manage things would help them become more responsible. It didn't work.

Before Amber could even get in the house her nephew, Danny, ran right into her legs and held on tight.

"Abbuh!" he cried rendering her paralyzed.

"Danny!" Amber said with equal enthusiasm. Amber dropped all of her bags and reached down to pick him up.

"I missed you," Amber said planting kisses all over his face.

"Stop, Abbuh," he said laughing.

Amber kicked her bags in and shut the front door. "Where's Mommy?" Amber asked Danny.

"She eat ah appo," he said pronouncing each word as best he could.

"Ok," Amber said going into the kitchen.

Mary was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine. Apple slices lay on a plate next to her.

"Put him down," she said without looking up. "He's too big to be carried."

Amber did as she was told after giving away a few more kisses. He ran off to his toys and Amber sat next to her sister.

"I'm exhausted," she said when Amber was seated. "I'm around the house all day with him. He never stops moving. I'm lucky if he naps for a whole hour."

"Two year olds have a lot of energy."

"Too much energy. And his father won't stay in the house longer than fifteen minutes. If he's not working, he's golfing. That's where he is right now. He doesn't even ask if I need help. I'm so glad you're here. I need a break."

Amber smiled. "I love watching Danny." He was Amber's favorite person in the world. "According to Charlie, he's home all the time."

"When have you talked to Charlie?"

"He brought Danny to the city to see me a few times."

Mary rolled her eyes and took a bite of her apple. "He has time to do that, but he can't take me on date once in a while. I can't remember the last time I've been out of this house."

"Well, I'm here now," Amber said, "Go out now. Go out tonight."

Mary shook her head. "I can't. I'm way too tired." She put her head in her hands. "And the in-laws are coming. I need mentally prepare."

"Oh yeah. When do they get in?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to have to spend all day cleaning. Nothing's ever good enough for Mother Mitchell."

Now Amber rolled my eyes. Mrs. Mitchell was one of the most pleasant people she'd ever met. She was truly looking forward to their arrival.

"And Julia," she continued further exacerbated, "She's turning my house upside down. She's worse than Danny. She just won't sit still. I mean seriously. If she wasn't in summer school I would lose it."

Julia was 21 years old, in college, and the last of four Mitchells. She was beautiful, bright, and full of life. There was never a dull moment with her. She could make the most cross person happy. Although her charms were lost on her sister, Amber loved her. She had to admit that Julia was a little too lively sometimes, but it was all in contrast to her own family.

When she started college her parents moved to Florida because they were sick of the winters. Julia hated Florida, so she spent her summers with her brother - and sister in-law.

"Are you being nice?" Amber asked patting Mary's hand.

She pursed her lips. "I'm always nice, but it doesn't matter. She'll still be here."

Danny began ramming his truck into the bottom of the refrigerator. "Danny, no," Amber said firmly.

He stopped and rolled his truck behind Mary's chair. "He never listens to me to like that."

"That's because you let him do what he wants so he'll leave you alone."

She took a deep breath. She started to say something but changed her mind.

Mary resolved that she was tired enough for a nap leaving Amber with the baby. Amber and Danny played for an hour until Danny started rubbing his eyes. Five minutes later Danny was sleeping soundly on the couch.

Amber cleaned up their mess and ordered a pizza for dinner. Around that time Charlie came in from the garage through the side the door noisily chatting on his phone. Amber all but tackled him at the door to keep him quiet. Charlie smiled and gave her a hug, even after she snatched the phone and ended the call.

Being a father had taught Charlie that if he had to be quiet in his own house that could only mean little Danny was asleep. So without asking questions he led Amber out the back door where he sat at the patio table.

A fence of bushes bordered the largest backyard on the block. There were two trees, one with a tree house and one with a swing. Amber knew the yard well. She'd spent many a day playing with the older two Mitchells. Charlie was oldest and Helen was second.

Mary was only two years younger than Amber, but was never fond of playing outside. So Amber spent a lot of time entertaining herself. One day, when she was playing kickball with the side of her house Helen was walking past. She'd seen Helen before, but they never talked. That day Helen was crying and Amber was curious. She walked up to her and asked what was wrong.

Helen just stared at her. Helen didn't know the girl, but she knew she must be younger. She was so much shorter. How could she ever help a big girl like Helen? But she was desperate. She explained to the little girl that her older brother had taken her favorite doll and wouldn't tell her where it was.

Amber patted Helen on the shoulder. "Where is he?" she asked.

They found Charlie and some other older boys in their backyard playing soccer. Immediately Amber noticed the tree house. "What's in there?" she asked pointing to it.

"I'm not allowed in there. Boys only," she said the last part mockingly.

Amber nodded indicating that she understood. She walked right over to the ladder of the treehouse and started to climb up. All the boys started yelling and running after her. Amber climbed faster, but she wasn't high enough. Someone pulled her down and she fell on her back. "No girls! No girls!" They all chanted obnoxiously. She jumped up instantly and kicked the first person she saw in the leg and punched the second person in the gut.

She went for the ladder again but this time five or six hands pulled her back to the ground. She squirmed and kicked and was eventually set free only to be caught by another set of hands. She continued to struggle, never screaming, but the boys were relentless. Then one by one they let her go and went after something else. Helen was on the ladder. The boys pulled her down too, but now Amber had an opportunity. She raced to the ladder and made it too far up before they could catch her.

"Mom!" she heard Helen yell. "Hey, watch out!" she shouted to Amber.

Amber looked down and saw one of the boys at her heel. She moved quickly and the boy almost caught her ankle. When she made it to the top, she took a quick survey of the treehouse and found the only girly item among balls and cars. She grabbed the doll and turned back to entrance. The boy was already in.

"That's not yours," he said coolly.

"It's not yours either," Amber said. She went to one of the windows and held the doll out to drop it. "Hey!" she called. Everyone stood under the window and looked up.

"That's it!" Helen replied.

"Don't let her get it," the boy shouted to his friends.

Amber pulled the doll back and stuffed it in her pants. She turned back to the boy who was still guarding the entrance. "You're not getting passed me," he said folding his arms across his chest.

Amber shrugged and climbed out the window. She shimmied down the large branch that held most of the treehouse. Then, holding on to the bottom of the treehouse, she climbed around until she reached the ladder. When she was at the bottom she looked up at the boy and smiled. He stared awestruck.

Helen ran over to Amber and gave her a long hug. She took the doll. "Wanna jump rope with me?" she asked enthusiastically.

Amber nodded. The boys silently watched them walk away.

"It looks so small now," Amber said laughing at the memory. She was referring to the treehouse.

Charlie nodded. "Feels like a hundred years ago. I gotta fix it up for Danny."

"Mary won't like that," Amber said sitting across from him.

Charlie ignored her. "How long have you been here?"

"Since noon," she replied. "I ordered pizza. Your treat."

"Cool, I'm starving."

"Is there enough room for me this weekend?"

"There's always enough room for you," Charlie said. "Mom and Dad can sleep in our room. You can sleep with Julia. And me and Mary'll probably sleep with Danny."

"Thanks for having me," Amber said.

"Our reasons are selfish," he began looking at Amber from the corner of his eye. "We're having a barbecue tomorrow…"

"And Mary wants me to help clean and set up," Amber finished for him.

He shrugged. "She thought you'd say yes if I asked."

Amber sighed. When it came to house work she was as inept as Mary was. Amber was also very lazy. It was a battle every day trying to wash her own dishes or clothes or clean her own apartment. But Mary was right. Amber rarely said no to Charlie about anything.

"Fine, what do you need?"

Charlie shelled out a laundry list of chores. Tables needed to be set up on the patio. The grass needed to be mowed. The grill needed to be washed (which Amber refused to do). The kitchen needed cleaning. Grocery shopping had to be done. Side dishes had to be made. Amber promised to do it all under the condition that she would never do any cleaning in that house ever again.

Danny and Mary emerged from the house both smiling at Charlie.

"Daddy!" Danny said excitedly jumping into his lap.

"Are you ready to see Grandma and Grandpa?" Charlie asked Danny who was now climbing over his shoulders.

"No," Mary mumbled. Amber laughed.

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell's and Julia came in the house in much the same way as Charlie had done earlier. Amber heard them before they even came through the door. They were shouting at each other all at once, but it wasn't arguing. They burst into the house basically tumbling all over each other. Bags fell on the floor people were tripping and falling. Everyone was laughing. Mary delayed her entrance apparently to avoid the stampede. She was holding Danny in her arms as if to protect him.

When they got control of themselves and were all on their feet they noticed Amber watching and attacked.

"Amber," Mr. Mitchell said with a bear hug.

"I love your hair," Julia said hugging her from behind. "I'm so glad you're here." Amber was trying a mini afro versus the bun she usually. Julia noticing was appreciated.

"Me too," Mrs. Mitchell said pulling her husband away so she could have her turn.

Even Charlie who was caught up in the excitement said, "I'm so glad you're all here." He wrapped his arms all the way around Julia, Mrs. Mitchell and Amber. There were still three Mitchells missing, but honestly Amber was glad they weren't there yet. She couldn't have handled them all together.

After Mary and Danny went to sleep, the adults stayed up talking for hours. Julia went on about summer school and how the classes were okay and the people were nice, but there were absolutely no attractive men. Charlie talked about golf. Mr. Mitchell talked about football. Mrs. Mitchell talked about her garden. Amber just listened. She asked the occasional question or gave a short answer to an inquiry about herself. Otherwise she just listened and watched.

Only minutes before sunrise the Mitchell family finally went to sleep. Amber elected to stay on the couch claiming she didn't want to put anybody out. The real reason was that Julia snored.

At about noon Mary took Danny to Mrs. Front's house for the day. Charlie and Mrs. Mitchell were up starting to cook. Julia and Mr. Mitchell set up games in the back. This barbecue was more of an event then Amber was led to believe. Everyone on the block, every family member within 100 mile radius, Julia's friends, Mary's friends, Charlie's friends, Charlie's coworkers, and even Amber's friends were invited. About 80% of these people showed up. And since the entire block was in attendance there were no complaints about noise.

"I'm so glad you're here to help," Mary kept saying to Amber every time someone entered the gate into the backyard.

Amber only started enjoying herself when Helen showed up. They laughed and talked like they were little girls again. They talked regularly on the phone or through Facebook, but there was nothing like being together. In the time between their meetings Amber forgets what it's like to have someone truly interested in what she has to say.

Helen would ask a regular question. "How's work?" Amber would shrug and say, "Good." Helen would narrow her eyes and stare until it made Amber uncomfortable. "Good," Amber would repeat. Helen would continue to stare. Then Amber would let every little detail spill out about absolutely everything. Helen made Amber feel like she had purpose even if work had really just been, "Good."

The party went on strong. People were still arriving all the way up until midnight. Another neighbor, more of Mary's friends, random people who heard the noise and just joined in. At around 11:15 Amber found a group of women, including all the Mitchells, talking secretively near the food table. Occasionally one would look or point towards the gate. Amber joined them.

"Who are they now?" Julia asked straining to see past Helen.

"They bought your house," Helen said hitting Amber on the shoulder.

"What?" Amber mimicked Julia. All she saw was a bunch of people she didn't know. "Which ones?"

"The old lady in the yellow shirt and the man standing next to her in the baseball cap."

Once Amber spotted them she locked her gaze. They seemed normal. They stood with their arms interlocked. She seemed pleasant. Amber liked the way her mouth moved when she talked. It was like she was pronouncing every word deliberately. Her face had a lot of wrinkles. They made her look more wise than old. He was a big, brawny man. His face wasn't shaved and he didn't smile as much as his wife, but Amber didn't see anything wrong with him either.

Seeing the purchaser of her house made the situation feel real. Her home was gone. Her place on Keller Street was gone. Mary would always have hers and their father was ready to move on, but Amber didn't belong anywhere anymore.

"They seem nice," Amber finally said.

Helen could hear the shakiness in Amber's voice. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Amber replied. Her voice was high and squeaky. She cleared her throat. "Why are you guys staring?"

"They brought their superhot grandson," one of Julia's friends said.

"He is gorgeous," Julia gushed. The rest of the group agreed. They were watching shamelessly now.

Amber looked again for the superhot grandson. At first all she could see was the back of his head. "What's his name?"

"We don't know," said Mrs. Mitchell who seemed just as eager as the younger girls.

Amber looked again. Charlie was chatting the guy up. Amber knew it was going to be a while before he stopped talking so she took a seat on the grass.

Helen joined her with a grunt. "I'm getting old," she said.

Amber smiled. "You should stay the night."

"With my entire crazy family?" Helen said. "Absolutely not."

"You're no fun."

"I mean I'll stay until the party's over," she continued shaking her head, "But that's all I can take for the rest of this month. I honestly don't know how you do it."

Amber shrugged. "I missed Danny and Mary asked me to stay for the weekend."

Helen rolled her eyes. She was not fond Mary. "You're a good sister."

"Look, Amber," Julia screeched pulling Amber to her feet.

It took a minute, but she finally saw him. The grandson was not a stranger.

"Derrick Walker," she mumbled.

"What?" Julia said.

"His name," Amber said a little louder.

Before Julia could say more, Amber darted around the table and into the house. There was a window over the sink that looked out into the yard. She drew the curtains and left a slit. She positioned herself to watch leaning over the sink on her toes.

"It really is him," Amber said to herself. He looked the same except he lost the boyishness in his face. He may have been a little taller, but those eyes, that walk, that smile… She closed the curtains all the way. She dropped her head into the sink.

"What is wrong with you?" she heard Helen say.

Amber could only manage a moan.

"What are you doing?" Helen pulled Amber so she was standing up straight.

"I'm fine," she replied. She couldn't handle the lie and collapsed back into the sink.

Helen started laughing. "You can go to sleep if you're tired, crazy."

"I'm not tired."

"Then what's wrong?"

"The grandson."

"What about him?"

Amber turned her head so Helen could see her face. "You don't recognize him?"

"No. Am I supposed to?"

"Derrick Walker. High school. Anything?"

Helen stood over Amber and opened the curtains. After a few seconds she leaned over the sink with Amber. "Your Derrick?"

Amber nodded.

"When's the last time you've seen him?"

"A couple of years ago at birthday party. He didn't see me though."

"Do you still have feelings for him or something?"

Amber turned back into the sink. "I don't know and I don't wanna find out."

"It was almost ten years ago when you broke up."

"When I broke up with him."

"What's the difference?"

"Nothing."

Helen rubbed Amber's back and smiled. "It'll be easier to just talk to him."

"I'm not doing that."

"Alright, Amber," Helen said standing up. "Carry on." She returned to the barbecue.

Amber had done a good job of blocking out the memories. With time the gaping, bleeding wound healed and Amber could sleep at night. Occasionally he would cross her mind, but she would brush it off. It was high school. Nothing serious ever happens high school. She didn't even know what love was then. She couldn't possibly have been feeling it.

When she saw him at one of her coworker's birthday party she couldn't control herself. He was with some gorgeous girl and he was gorgeous and they looked perfect together. Amber left immediately. She told herself she was just avoiding an awkward meeting and that she didn't actually care about him. She convinced herself that it was true and went back to sleeping at night.

That's what she did the night of the barbecue. She decided that she was tired and seeing Derrick would've been too exhausting. So she went to her couch and forced her eyes closed. He would be gone in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amber woke up early the next day to pick up Danny from Mrs. Front's house. To avoid seeing the mess and being enlisted to help clean, Amber took Danny for a long breakfast. Almost as soon as she finished eating Mary called. She was having a fight with Charlie and needed Amber to come back to talk to him about something. Amber didn't get all the details and Mary was screaming so much she didn't bother trying.

The house was quiet when she got in. Mary had given her the impression that the world was ending. Danny ran into the house yelling, "Mommy, Daddy, Mommy, Daddy…"

Daddy emerged from the kitchen fully dressed in golf gear. _That's what they were arguing about_, thought Amber. Charlie was going golfing and the house was a mess. Amber laughed.

"You're in trouble," Amber sang mockingly.

Charlie ignored her scooping up Danny in his arms. He returned to the kitchen.

Mrs. Mitchell, Mr. Mitchell, and Julia were all there eating leftovers. Amber was really hoping to see Helen.

"Hungry?" Mrs. Mitchell asked when Amber sat down.

"Danny and I already ate," she replied.

"What happened to you last night?" Julia asked with a mouth full of potato salad.

Amber shrugged.

"Because you left right before we met the Walkers. They're really nice. You'd like them," Julia said.

"She means that boy was really hot and you'd think so too," Charlie said bouncing Danny up and down on his lap.

"Shut up," Julia said. "He _was _cool though, Amber." Julia was grinning hard.

"He's too old for you," Mr. Mitchell said.

"Barely, five years," Julia argued.

"Almost six," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Anyway," Julia said turning back to Amber. "So what happened last night?"

"I was tired," Amber said.

"Well you missed a good time," Charlie said.

Amber shrugged again. "Where's Mary?"

Charlie went back to his food.

"In her room probably," Julia said. "I heard her slam a door."

The doorbell rang. Charlie almost knocked the table over jumping up.

"Who's that?" Everyone asked at the same time.

The door opened and Amber heard a man's voice. A familiar man's voice. A familiar voice that sent a chill right down her back. What does he want? There was nowhere to go and no time to run. She jumped up in the same fashion as Charlie and started washing dishes. Her back would be to him if he came in the kitchen.

"Come on in. We're eating," Amber heard Charlie say.

From the corner of her eye Amber could see Julia fidgeting with her hair and wiping her face clean with a napkin. _He's coming_. Amber took a deep breath.

"Derrick's here guys," Charlie said. "You remember everyone right." Amber felt a hand on her shoulder. "This is my sister-in-law."

Amber hesitated. She pretended to be drying a dish. She let the breath go and turned reluctantly.

Derrick stood at the kitchen's entrance and simply glanced at her. "We've met," was all he said.

"Oh, right, high school."

Julia looked back at Amber briefly before getting up. "I didn't know you golfed," she said to Derrick.

"Yeah. I'm not good," he replied.

"You're better than me," Julia said. She was flirting. Amber's stomach turned.

"You play?" he said.

"No," Charlie answered for her. "Let's go. We'll miss our tee time." He gave Danny a hug and they disappeared into the living room.

_It wasn't that bad_, Amber thought. She knew it was a lie. He barely looked at her. He barely acknowledged her existence. It was then she understood her true fear. She wasn't worried about the moment being awkward or him being resentful. She didn't even care if he was downright mean. Apathy meant he didn't care. What happened between them didn't hold as much weight for him as it did for her.

When the kitchen emptied, she went back to the dishes.

They kind of grew up together. They were in all the same schools and all the same classes and same clubs. They knew each other by sight but not by name. They were always around each other. They didn't know each other or even care about each other, but they kind of grew up together. They shared very similar histories. They told the same funny stories. They remembered the same school events. They shared the same spaces, but they never spoke. They never had a reason to speak.

How they ended up together was beyond Amber's understanding. She believed it started her sophomore year in high school. To say Amber was a math nerd was an understatement. She was always a few years ahead and by the time she was fifteen she was taking calculus. Calculus was cool, but boring. To keep it interesting her teacher asked her to volunteer to tutor other students. Amber's initial reaction was no, but after a few more days the teacher wore her down.

The majority of the kids she tutored didn't want to learn math. They only wanted to pass a test or get some homework done. That was irritating, but Amber kept at it. She liked looking at the numbers upside down. And to get someone to smile at those numbers, as rare as it was, made her happy.

The only problem with tutoring was that she was in school late. She never made it out before it got dark. She hated walking home at night. Charlie walked her home a few times and so did Helen but they had their own lives so eventually Amber told them they didn't have to. Amber laughs whenever she thinks about those cold, lonely walks home. They started on the front steps of the school. She would take a deep breath and check her surroundings. To her left was the student parking lot. Every time she would see Derrick getting into his car. Then she would walk down the stairs and start the mile home.

When it got too cold she asked her dad for rides. He told her it was too late or he was too busy and offered to get her a heavier coat. Occasionally she would get a ride from one of her teachers, but when it started to snow her teachers were smart enough to know to get out early. Sometimes one of her tutees would give her ride a home. Most of the times they would forget about her.

Then there was a snow storm. The entire school was empty. She called her father three times and there was no answer. She called Helen's parents, but they were stuck somewhere in the storm too. Her choices were to walk or spend the night at school. She stared out the window of the library and seriously thought about her choices.

The only reason she decided to walk was because she didn't want her father the worry. She bundled up as best she could and headed for the exit. She deliberately walked slowly and waited a few minutes before opening the door.

She stood on the steps. She checked her surroundings, even though she couldn't see much past the snow. Before she could start down the stairs, someone pulled her arm back in.

"You're not gonna make it," he said shutting the door behind her. "I already tried."

"So we're stuck?"

"Looks like it." He smiled and held out his. "I'm Derrick."

Amber took his hand and shook. He was tall and he had a nice smile, but Amber knew all of that already. She'd known him since grammar school. But she never knew his name until that day.

He led her into the main office. There was a pillow and a blanket on the floor. The coffee maker was going. There was a bag of popcorn sitting on one of the chairs. Derrick disappeared into one of the rooms behind the desk and came back with another pillow and blanket. "Coffee?" he said after set up a place for Amber.

She declined the coffee and popcorn too when he offered. He disappeared again and came back rolling a TV in with him. "There a few movies in the library," he said. "We should check them out. It's gonna be a long night."

"Wait you're actually gonna stay here?" Amber was taking in the scene as a big joke or at least as a way to wait out the storm, but to actually sleep in school felt almost pathetic.

"Yes." He smiled again and left. Amber felt compelled to follow. She quickly took off her hat, scarf, gloves, and coat and left the office. There were thirty movies in the library. Half of them were documentaries. The other half were historical or biographical films. Amber wanted to watch a documentary on Mars. Derrick wanted to watch the movie about Abraham Lincoln. They took them both.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her on the way back to the office.

Amber was unsure how to answer. She was tutoring, but she stayed later to get the rest of her homework done. "Why are you here so late?" she asked when the pause was too long.

"Basketball practice," he replied. "I'm not that great. So I usually try to get extra practice."

"But there are no windows in the gym…"

"So I didn't notice the storm. Right." He laughed. "What's your excuse?"

"I saw the snow and figured if I waited longer it would get better."

"Do you think anyone else is stuck in here?"

Amber shrugged. "There's one way to find out."

She volunteered for the school secretary during her lunch periods. Occasionally she made announcements over the PA system. "If there's anybody else we can tell them there's coffee and popcorn."

After she made the announcement they went back out to the waiting area. They put in one of the movies but never really watched it. They spent the entire time talking. Amber liked that. She felt like she hadn't had a real conversation since, well… The only people whoever talked to Amber not just _at _her was Helen. At the time Helen was seriously into her boyfriend and had no time for much else. Now Amber found that she was doing most of the talking and Derrick was listening. She never ran out of things to say because he never stopped asking questions. By the end of the movie Derrick made Amber feel like she was a cool person, not just the school math nerd.

Before they could rewind the movie and attempt to watch it three other people joined them. One student, a teacher, and a janitor. They were held up in a classroom when they heard Amber over the PA. As they were coming to the office the lights went out on the second and third floors and they got lost. It took them an hour but they finally made it to the office. Derrick found two more blankets and spread them out. The five of them finished all of the popcorn that was in the office.

Eventually everyone fell asleep, but Amber was worried about her dad and Mary. She kept her eyes on the window and the minute it stopped snowing she quietly gathered her things and went for the exit.

She didn't make it into the hallway. "You should stay," Derrick said. Amber thought he was sleeping and was surprised to find his eyes on her.

"It stopped snowing. I can make it."

"Let me give you a ride."

Amber shook her head. "I can walk. Thanks for everything." She smiled. This wasn't a new phenomenon. Amber was a smiler. Usually it was to hide something or to ignore something, but when she smiled at Derrick she meant it. "Thank you," she said again. She felt the blood rush to her face as she left.

He was right behind her with his bag on his arm and keys in his hand. "That wasn't a question. I'm taking you home."

Charlie returned with an invitation to dinner at the Walkers house. Mrs. Walker was making lasagna and Charlie offered to bring a dessert. After Mary declared she absolutely wasn't baking anything she said that she was excited to see how her old house changed. Julia literally screamed. There was no hiding her huge crush on Derrick anymore, not that she was doing a great job in the first place. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell enjoyed talking with the Walkers at the barbecue and were looking forward to continuing the conversation. Amber said no. Someone had to stay behind and watch Danny.

"You don't have a choice," Mary objected, "You can watch him during dinner."

Two parts of the invitation didn't work for her. One she didn't want to see the house. Two she didn't want Derrick to see her. She still loved him. It didn't matter how much or how long she pretended not to. He obviously didn't care about her anymore. He didn't need to see the effect he still had on her. She didn't want to watch Julia flirt with him. She didn't want to be in the same world with him. It hurt too much. But Mary wasn't having it. Amber was going and Mary honestly couldn't understand what problem she could have.

She couldn't really explain her relationship with Derrick. She kept it secret from them in high school. She was afraid her family wouldn't like him or that they would embarrass her in front of him. So she kept him away. It was easy. They never paid Amber much attention in the first place. They didn't notice a few nights she came home late or not at all.

They took that walk down the block and across the street around 6pm. Amber dragged behind the group. She kept her eyes on her feet and her hands behind her back and walked slowly. Occasionally Julia would grab her arm and pull her along or Mary would insist she keep up. Otherwise the group was buzzing with excitement.

The house looked different. There was a different wallpaper, different couch pillows, different pictures on the walls, different dishes in the kitchen, different bedspreads on the beds. It was like everything she remembered was gone. What surprised her was that it felt the same. She could still feel her childhood, her sister, her father, and most importantly her mother. Her mother's spirit was very present in the arrangement of furniture and the color on the walls. Amber was home even if there were strangers living there.

The strangers were two of the loveliest people Amber had ever met. They spoke softly and were very accommodating and respectful of Amber and Mary's feelings. Mrs. Walker would ask, "We repainted the kitchen, dear. How do you like this color?" Or, "We liked the living room, but we're thinking of adding a fireplace. Would that work?" Amber thought it was very nice of her to consider what they thought. Mary took their kindness seriously and actually gave opinions.

After a very long tour that bored Danny literally to tears, the group went into the kitchen where they found Mr. Walker and Derrick setting the table. The dining room wasn't large enough for everybody. Charlie, Mr. Walker, and Derrick could sit in the kitchen. Mrs. Walker, hip to the trick before they even got into the kitchen, squeezed every chair into the dining room. The boys didn't get a chance to argue.

Dinner was lasagna, garlic bread, and salad with cookies for dessert. Everything was delicious according to everyone and every last bit of food was eaten. The conversation was controlled by Derrick. The table was enthralled with him. Julia in particular was very attentive egging him on at any opportunity and always being the first and loudest to laugh.

He told anecdotes about college, his world travelling, law school, his change of heart and his transfer to business school. Amber made a note of every story. In her mind she put everything in chronological order from the moment he graduated high school to the present. He went to Illinois University where he majored in History. He studied abroad every summer to Argentina, England, Greece, and South Africa in that order. He could speak Spanish, French, German, a little Portuguese and a little Mandarin. After college he moved through nearly every state in the country and travelled to every continent but Antarctica.

His parents begged him to come home and settle down. He did no such thing. He sat down long enough to get his Master's in International Business. He got a job at a non-profit. He'd been there ever since. He ran fundraisers for various programs worldwide.

Throughout all of this not once did he mention a girlfriend to Amber's relief. To Amber's dismay Mrs. Walker started discussing his settling down and getting married.

"You know I have to ask," Mrs. Walker began. "He's my eldest grandson. It's my job to badger him."

Derrick seemed embarrassed for a moment that only Amber could catch, but he laughed it off. "When I find a reason to stay in one place I will."

Amber felt like he was deliberately avoiding eye contact with her as he said this. She brushed it off as wishful thinking and went back to her food.

"I would like to see some great-grandchildren before I go. With that thinking it'll never happen."

"Maybe not, Grandma. But I promise to start trying really, _really _hard." He emphasized the last word and everyone laughed except Mrs. Walker who just stared as if they'd all gone mad.

"How long are you staying here?" Julia asked Derrick when everyone settled.

"Until they kick me out," he replied pointing his fork towards his grandparents.

"That's never going to happen," Mr. Walker said gesturing toward his wife.

"Is it wrong to want my family around?" Mrs. Walker said.

"But honestly," Derrick continued, "I am getting sick of living in hotels. So I have a few positions I'm applying for here in the States."

"Where? What kind of positions?" Julia asked eagerly.

"A few places," Derrick asked. Amber could tell he was deliberately being vague.

"Where?" Mrs. Walker insisted.

"I'll tell when I've decided. I don't even know if I'm going to take any of the jobs. I like what I do and I could stick at it a few more years."

When dinner was over, Mrs. Walker offered coffee and Mary accepted before she was reminded that Danny needed to be put to sleep. Amber offered to take Danny home, but Charlie would have none of it.

"Julia should go," he said.

"No way," Julia said. "Mary should take him."

"I put him to sleep every night. Could I have a break for one night? Mrs. Mitchell can take him."

"No, I can't," Mrs. Mitchell said. "Danny is much too fussy before bed time. Charlie, you should…"

This argument went on for two solid minutes before Mrs. Walker withdrew her offer. "Maybe next time," she said as everyone shuffled out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amber spent an entire evening with him. Granted she never had to talk him, but it wasn't that painful. In fact she had a good time. It was nice to be able to be in her home again and with an invitation to return.

Derrick liked Julia. Julia liked Derrick and it was obvious. There was no person in the world, who could actually dislike Julia, but Amber thought Julia was a little more flirtatious than useful. Derrick was receptive of the compliment and returned it. He smiled at her, laughed when she wasn't funny, touched her arm or shoulder, or did anything that would make Amber uncomfortable. Luckily Amber was too focused on Derrick's history to notice anything else that happened.

He had always said he wanted to meet every person in the world. Amber thought he was being silly and it wasn't until his senior year that she realized he was serious. He loved meeting new people and different kinds of people. His friends varied from jocks to nerds to convicts and to potheads. Everyone liked him.

Amber was the complete opposite. She loved the people she knew and didn't trust people she'd never met. In school she only talked to her sister, the Mitchells, her teachers, and a few people she tutored. No one was ever mean to her, but nobody really knew she existed. She kept to herself and liked it that way. So for Amber to look at Derrick meant a lot. For Derrick to even notice her meant everything.

_That_, she thought, _is why I will always love him and he can easily forget about me. _This thought, this realization made her cry. It was only right for her to suffer. It was her fault they broke up. She had one more day with Mary. Chances were she would never see him again and the thought comforted her a little. It's easier to ignore your problems when they're not staring you in the face.

To make sure she didn't run into him. She gathered Danny and packed a bag full of snacks and set off for the park. It was early so it was strange for Julia offered to go with her. She was more surprised when Charlie said he was coming and downright irritated when Mary claimed she needed the exercise.

"Let's go," Amber shouted impatiently over her family. She wanted to get out before anyone had the idea of inviting the Walkers.

Amber and Danny's walk turned into a picnic adventure. When they were clear of the block Amber became less irritable and started enjoying herself. Julia talked about school. Charlie chased Danny. Mary was relatively silent, apparently happy to be out.

"I had a good time last night," Mary said walking next to Amber. She was holding Danny's hand.

"Yeah, Derrick's cool," Charlie replied. "I'm surprised none of us met him high school."

"Didn't Helen say she knew him?" Julia asked.

Charlie shrugged. "I doubt it. He's younger. He was probably a freshman when he was a senior."

Julia counted something on her fingers. "That makes him 27. Amber, how old are you?"

Amber started coughing. She and Derrick were in the same class and when Julia figured that she would have surely pounded Amber with questions.

Mary patted Amber on the back. "He's too old for you, Julia. Let it go. He said he remembered seeing us around."

"Except, Amber," Julia said.

"When did he say that?" Amber asked before she could stop herself. She was luckily ignored.

"Nobody but us remembers Amber," Mary added. It wasn't altogether untrue.

"And who says he's too old for me? Boys my age are too immature," Julia said to Mary.

"What about that guy you brought home last week?"

Julia rolled her eyes. "I broke up with him. He was stoner."

"I coulda told you that," Charlie said softly.

"Anyway," Julia said obviously trying to redirect the conversation, "Derrick likes me. And I'm going to ask him out."

"Please don't embarrass yourself."

Mary had barely finished the sentence before Julia spotted Derrick running across the street. Before Amber could stop her Julia called his name and ran over to him when he stopped. They exchanged a few words. Julia pulled him across the street.

"Derrick said he can come," Julia said cheerfully as she Derrick began to lead the group the rest of the way to the park. She stuck her tongue out at us when Derrick wasn't looking.

As if it wasn't painful enough to watch them together the night before, now in her attempt to avoid him she found herself watching them flirt again. It was times like this she noticed how infectious Julia truly was. She could make the most depressed person happy. That was one of the things Amber loved about Julia. Of course Derrick would love that too.

She fell behind the pack holding Danny's hand. Occasionally Mary looked back to make sure she was still there but otherwise they ignored her. This worked to Amber's advantage. As soon as they were in the park Danny pulled Amber to the jungle gym.

"Abbuh! Wet's go pwayee!" he whispered as if he too didn't want his family to notice.

Charlie, Mary, Julia, and Derrick chose a spot under a tree opposite of where the jungle gym was. Amber and Danny played for twenty minutes. Danny climbed to the top of the jungle gym and surveyed the park. When he noticed his parents he shouted, "Abbuh, ah need to eat."

"You sure you don't want to play some more," Amber asked hoping he would say yes.

He slid down the slide and took Amber's hand. "Cuh on, Abbuh."

When they were half way there Amber picked Danny up and gave him a piggy back ride.

Danny cheered as Amber began to spin around. She was delaying her return as much as possible.

"Fastuh, Abbuh!" Danny cried in joy.

Amber did as she was told and added a spin. Mid-spin, Danny's extra weight threw off her balance and she felt herself falling backwards. To avoid hurting him she twisted her body so she would fall on her stomach. She felt a twinge in her ankle as she did so. Danny rolled off her back giggling. Amber couldn't help but laugh too. Danny hopped to his feet and ran off Amber got up to follow, but pain shot up her right leg. She collapsed back to the ground. Her ankle began to throb. She saw that it swelling quickly.

"Crap," she mumbled.

She tried to get to her feet one more time but her ankle couldn't handle the weight. She sat on the ground.

Danny had stopped to watch her. "Abbuh!" he yelled.

"I'm coming, Danny. Go see Mommy."

"Okay," Danny said quickly and he went for his parents.

She watched him to make sure he didn't go anywhere else. She was not happy with what she saw.

Derrick was making a beeline toward her. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were fixed on her. When he was close enough he held out his hand.

"I'm okay," Amber said trying to prove it by getting up again. Derrick took her right hand pulled her up firmly. He put that hand around his shoulder and put his left arm around her waist.

"I'm okay," Amber protested in vain. The last thing she wanted was his help.

He guided her to the nearest bench, and then sat her down. He pulled her sandal off and placed the hurt leg gently on the bench. He did all of this without looking at her.

"Please stop," Amber said. He played soccer in high school and was familiar with the injury he was examining.

"I'm fine," she said again and again.

"Shut up, Amber," he said.

He took another look at the ankle and then stood and walked away.

Charlie took his place shortly after. He didn't examine her, but he did look concerned.

"No way," Amber said we he Derrick was going to take her home, "Can't you get your car? It's not fair for him to do it."

"He's already gone. And Mary isn't ready to go."

Charlie took Amber's lack of response and death stare to mean he should rejoin his family, leaving Amber to wait in dread for a ride home from Derrick.

She wasn't waiting long. Five minutes later she could a car pull into the park's parking lot. It was opposite the park of Mary behind the jungle gym so no one else could see. Amber held her breath as the door on the driver side opened. She sighed in relief to see it was Mrs. Walker coming toward her.

"Derrick said you were hurt, dear," she said when she was near.

"It's not bad," Amber replied trying to stand. She supported herself almost entirely on the bench. "You shouldn't have gone through the trouble of coming. I wish he hadn't asked."

"No trouble at all," she said cheerfully. "My dear, if you can't even stand how else would you have gotten home?"

"I would've waited on Charlie."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Walker said. She called for Charlie to help Amber to the car and then they were off the Mary's house.

"Thank you so much," Amber said for the third time as they made the right turn out of the parking lot.

"It's no trouble. I have nothing to do today anyway. My husband and grandson have left me for some secret errand. So I'm my own for a few hours anyway."

"I never got to eat lunch," Amber said seeing her opportunity for repaying the favor. "I can make sandwiches if you'd like to join me."

"That would be lovely." Mrs. Walker flashed Amber a quick smile before returning her eyes to the road. "You know, Amber, there's something very familiar about you."

Amber felt her heart beat pick up a little. "Really?"

"I asked my husband about it last night. Of course he didn't pay much attention. He did say he you were a lovely girl, and I agree, but it's like we've met before."

Amber had only ever met Derrick's parents. There may have pictures. Amber may have come up in conversation. She hoped that whatever it was she looked and acted different enough that Mrs. Walker wouldn't figure it out.

"It's possible. I have to admit I'm not great with faces. Or names for that matter."

Mrs. Walker laughed. "I'm probably being silly."

From a chair, Amber made two turkey sandwiches while Mrs. Walker talked. She cut them diagonally and served Mrs. Walker's with a salad. Amber put a handful of chips on her plate. She ate silently and finished her food way before Mrs. Walker, who hadn't stopped talking since they got out of the car.

When everyone returned from the park, Mrs. Walker decided it was time for her to get home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amber loved her sister and her family, but the Mitchells were exhausting. So exhausting that Amber regularly told them that her favorite part of their visits was the end. Although she was always sad to leave Danny she needed a mental health break. And she was trying to find any way to get as far from away from Derrick as possible. Amber happily packed her things, kissed Danny on the forehead, and headed to her apartment in the city.

A whole new set of worries washed over of her as she backed her car out of the driveway. Since her father moved in, her apartment really didn't belong to her. Her dad took the bedroom, filled her bathroom with his products, and never cleaned up after himself. He bought expensive food and invited people over at any time. Amber's family was high maintenance. She had long since accepted that, but she still wished he would dial it back a little.

Gone for three days. The house could have been in any state. Amber wanted nothing more than to sleep until she had to work the next day, but she knew she would probably have to clean or cook or something. Her dad would ask for something ridiculous which would completely prevent her from relaxing. It wasn't until she was parking that she realized her moments in the car would be her last in peace. She stayed in the car an extra ten minutes with her forehead against the steering wheel.

Her head was literally was throbbing. Seeing Derrick again was a lot to deal with. She had to confront things she'd spent years suppressing. She had to look all of her insecurities and regrets in the face. The face that grew up nicely. It was stronger, but still so kind. He was better than she could have ever expected. It was unbelievable that he was ever once hers. She never deserved him.

Amber dragged herself into the building. She lived on the 6th of 11 floors in apartment A. She ran into one other person on the elevator. Pleasantries were exchanged. Amber got off on her floor and turned to her door on the right. It was slightly open. She pushed it in.

"Hello?" she said scared to move over the threshold. "Dad?"

She heard movement coming from her bedroom. Her father emerged in his boxers and an open robe. Amber rolled her eyes and locked the door behind her.

"You're home early," he said rubbing his eyes.

Amber surveyed the space. As she expected clothes and dishes covered the tables and chairs. There were food wrappers and shoes all over the floor. "You couldn't have tried to straighten up a little?"

"I would've, but you came home early."

"Whatever, Dad." Amber pushed the crap off of the couch onto the floor and stretched out. "Do you think I could have the TV today?"

"Of course not! It's football season. I actually have a few friends coming over to watch the game."

"Not tonight…"

"I've already invited everyone, Amber. I can't cancel. But since you're here can you go to the store for me?"

Amber closed her eyes tight. "I'm tired, Dad."

Amber's dad pulled her up and stood her on her feet. "We need food, my dear. There's nothing here. And I want you to make that ranch and onion dip. The guys love it."

"Fine. What time does the game start?"

"7 tonight."

"Okay, I'll go this afternoon. I just really need a nap."

Amber heard something from her bedroom. "What was that?" she asked moving past her father.

"Go to the store now. People will be here around 5 for the pregame show."

"Dad…" Amber whined ready to protest but she heard the rustling of sheets. "Who's in there?"

Whitney Claire emerged wearing Amber's bedspread. "Oh my God," was all Amber could say.

Her dad lifted his eyes to ceiling to avoid eye contact.

"Hi, Amber."

"Seriously?" Amber said looking at her father. "And in my bed?"

"Am I not allowed to have company on my own home, Amber? Did you expect me to be alone all weekend?"

Amber pointed at Whitney. "When did this happen?"

"Don't be upset," Whitney started but Amber stopped her.

"I don't need to hear anything from you." Amber never liked Whitney, so even though she was disgusted she wasn't exactly surprised.

"You can't talk to her like that," her dad said. He put his arm around Whitney.

"When did this happen?" Amber repeated louder.

"A few months ago. It was nothing planned. We ran into each other at a bar. And we always got along…"

"Get out!" Amber said ripping the blanket from Whitney's grasp. She pushed her and went into the bedroom.

"Calm down."

"Dad, you get her out of here and find another place to watch your football game." Amber slammed the bedroom door. She found what she thought were Whitney's clothes and balled them.

She opened the door and saw Whitney collecting some things trying to cover herself. Amber threw the ball of clothes out. "Does Mary know about this?"

Her father looked at Whitney who then looked at Amber. "That's what I thought," Amber said.

Whitney Claire was Mary's best friend and worst influence. She was raised by only her mother who was more interested in her own social life than her daughter. That left Whitney with the Walkers for most of Mary's grammar school and all of high school years. Whitney had a reputation before she started high school. She'd been to rehab before her junior year. It was a wonder she graduated from high school at all considering she spent most of it everywhere but class.

Amber knew about Whitney. Everyone knew about Whitney, but Amber didn't pay much attention. Any time a girl was drinking or having sex people blew it out of proportion. Boys did that stuff all the time and no one talked about it. Amber tried not to judge and didn't really care when Mary started hanging out with her.

But then Mary started coming home wasted or high. She picked up a smoking habit, got a DUI, and had pregnancy scare all in one year. When Whitney went to rehab Amber managed to get Mary back on track with school. It was actually the only time Amber and Mary were really close. Amber was in college in the city at the time. She still lived at home and worked her schedule around Mary. Whenever Mary was free Amber was free and even though at first Mary hated it, she learned to accept it and eventually like it.

Amber worried when Whitney visited the house when she came back from rehab. She did look better. She wore less make up. Her clothes covered more of her body than before. Amber believed rehab fixed the drug problem, but she could still see the desperate girl underneath. Amber felt sorry for her. Her instinct was to tell Mary to let her go, but she couldn't. All Amber saw was a lost puppy when she looked at Whitney.

It was a month and a half before Whitney was back to her old ways. This time Amber was ready and managed to keep Mary from falling back into it as well.

Their dad always liked younger women. After their mother died he never dated anyone over thirty. Amber never liked it. She thought he looked ridiculous, but never said anything. If it didn't bother Mary, Amber could just ignore it. But Whitney was always a little too friendly with Amber's dad. Without realizing it she was actively trying to keep them apart. And she was right to do so. All Amber had really accomplished was slow down the inevitable.

She wouldn't have predicted it would happen in her own apartment. Her father's complete lack of respect for her personal space was obvious, but he acted like she didn't even live there. She was taking back her room. She threw his stuff into the living room. She tossed the sheets and flipped the mattress and scrubbed the bathroom. When her father came back from taking Whitney home, he complained that Amber had not cleaned up for his football party.

"And why is the TV still in the bedroom?" he yelled when Amber wasn't responding.

She hadn't moved the TV into room to complete the protest. Her father had completely taken over when the whole point of her moving was to escape him. He paid no bills and never thanked her and Amber had had enough.

"I'm done, Dad," Amber explained putting away the cleaning supplies from the bathroom, "You either stop bringing people here or move out."

"Where would I go? You made me sale your mother's house."

"You were broke and couldn't pay the mortgage. You didn't have a choice."

"This may be your apartment but I am your father." Amber's dad rolled the TV out of the bedroom and placed it in front of the couch in the living room. He began clearing out the living room. "Now my friends are coming over. You can lock yourself in that room if you want but I expect my stuff to be back in those drawers tomorrow."

Amber's dad knew her. He knew that she would not have the heart to kick him out. What he didn't know was that she would have no problem leaving him there. Her lease was up in one month.

Amber had worked as a high school math teacher until a year ago. She loved teaching in public schools but big classes were impossible. She wasted too much time trying to tame the bad kids and not enough time making her students learn. So she started teaching at a private school closer to where she lived. The kids weren't much different but at least the classes were small enough for her to control.

When she left her first school the few students that did actually pay attention begged her to stay saying they never liked math until she started teaching. With their principal's permission Amber offered to come back to the school Tuesday afternoons to tutor them. This made that Tuesdays more hectic than she anticipated. With the lack of sleep because of her father's get together Amber was not her best on that Tuesday morning.

School had only been in session for a week and everyone was coming off of Labor Day weekend so no one's head was in the game. The atmosphere in the school was hazy and listless. The teachers didn't want to do work which made it impossible for them to control the students. No work actually got done.

On top of that a new assistant principal started work that school year, which meant the teachers' meetings went from monthly to weekly until the first quarter was over. The meetings were Tuesdays after school. There would be no time between school and tutoring. Amber used her free periods and lunch period for naps to compensate.

At the end of the day the assistant principal went around to every class to make sure every teacher showed up to every meeting. Amber thought it was a little pushy but liked his enthusiasm. He found Amber right after her last period. He stood in the doorway and waited for Amber's permission to come in and sat on the desk nearest the door.

"How may I help you?" Amber said when he was seated.

He smiled. "Just making my rounds."

"I will be at your meeting, Mr. Williams."

"Please call me Elliot."

"I would but if I start doing that then I will call you Elliot in front of some students who will then never stop calling you by your first name."

"Point taken. Ms. Easton," he stood, "I'll see you later then."

Amber smiled as he walked out.

She had a huge crush on Mr. Williams. He was tall. He was cute. He was eloquent. He was polite. The kids loved him. The teachers loved him. Amber was sure he knew she liked him and she was sure she wasn't the only one. She couldn't help it. He was ridiculously likeable. He almost made those tedious meetings worthwhile. Amber straightened up her classroom and packed her things.

She felt the weight of exhaustion on her eyelids. The meeting was quick and relatively painless however. Mr. Williams asked every department about the lesson plans. He explained the administrative training he was going through. Made a few jokes. Kissed a few babies. Then they were released 10 minutes early. Amber left as fast as she could to avoid post-meeting conversation with her colleagues.

"You're late, Ms. Easton," Johnny Black said when Amber made it to the tutoring session. "You were late last time. You know my mom wants me home by 5:30."

"The sessions don't even end until 5:30, Johnny. So either tell your mom to call me or you won't be able to join us anymore." Amber dumped her stuff on the one of the student's desks in front near the door. "And I'm only five minutes late."

"It's only the second week school. Do we really have anything to learn?"

"Yes, there's always something to learn."

The five tutees sighed. She understood she wanted to be home too. Then she thought about her father. "You are all here by choice. If you wanna leave you can go, but you know the rules. You miss a session you're out."

"That's harsh," Jamie Morris said. She sat three rows back in the middle, which irritated Amber to no end. She could not understand when nearly every seat in the front was open why students chose the ones in the back. Only two of the students sat in the front row.

"That's the deal." Amber shrugged. "I don't have to be here."

"What if we're sick?" Gloria Dawson asked.

"I need a note from a doctor or the school nurse. Can we get started now please?"

Everyone reluctantly picked up their pencil. She had two seniors (Gloria Dawson and Jamie Morris), two sophomores (Johnny Black and Grace King), and one junior (Michael Smith). The seniors and junior she all had in her class the year before. The sophomores were mathletes trying to stay ahead of the competition. Amber taught them Calculus I. It wasn't her favorite. Limits and derivatives were fine in practice, but deriving the principles was mind-numbing. Amber couldn't let that show. She had to be enthusiastic and clever. Besides Jamie these kids weren't that were inherently good at math. They were kids that worked hard and just needed motivation.

After she taught new material she let the kids ask her questions about their homework. At 5:30 on the dot she was out of that classroom, the prospect of her bed the only thing keeping her moving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Amber and her father remained on shaky grounds. He gave her back her bedroom and apologized for bringing Whitney over without telling her. Amber forgave him, but stopped talking to him. Her father was best kept at arms distance lest she strangle him for being the most inconsiderate jerk. Her dad didn't press her. He never stopped bringing friends over including Whitney but at least Amber could shut herself in her room.

Mary was perfectly fine with Whitney and Dad dating. She didn't see the problem.

"Dad is good for Whitney," Mary explained over the phone during Amber's lunch period.

"Seriously?" Amber said very loudly.

"Dad can calm her down and Whitney makes Dad feel young."

"Did you know about this?"

"Of course. Whitney told me months ago."

"Months?" Amber started banging her head against her desk. "You've got to be kidding me. I didn't even know you guys were still talking."

Mary sighed obviously reluctant to tell the truth. "We reconnected. She cleaned herself up. Got a job. Moved out of her mom's house. She needed a friend."

"Why is that friend always you?"

"See, this is why we didn't tell you."

"You mean all three of you have been actively keeping this a secret from me. Was the barbecue a rouse to get me out of the house?"

"Ha ha," Mary said.

"I'm not joking."

"They shouldn't have been in your apartment without your permission."

"Mary, they should not be together at all. Dad pays no bills. I pay for ev-ery-thing. The little money he makes at the country club Whitney will take."

"She is not a thief."

"Really?"

"Not anymore."

"Forget it." She was on the losing side of the battle. Dad had Mary's blessing and there was nothing Amber could do.

"Amber…"

"It's not my problem." She almost let it slip that she was moving out but telling Mary meant she would tell dad who would guilt her into staying. "I'll talk to you later."

Amber didn't wait for a response before she hung up.

"Everything okay?"

Amber jumped. Mr. Williams was standing beside her desk.

"I'm fine," she said shaking her head.

"Because we could hear in the teacher's lounge," he said.

Amber shook her head and lifted her phone. "Family drama."

"Anything serious?"

"Not really," she replied putting her phone away. "I may be moving though."

"Why?" He sat on the edge of the desk as if he was expecting her to spill her guts.

"I don't really want to get into it."

He smiled. "I understand."

Amber nodded expecting him to leave. He remained seated with his eyes fixed on her.

"If you need to talk you know where to find me."

"I actually don't. You are never in your office."

Mr. Williams laughed. "You can't get to know a school from a desk."

"True." Amber said.

"Well," he said standing, "If I don't get to see you later. Have a good evening."

"Bye, Mr. Williams." Amber waved as he closed the door behind him.

It wasn't until after her mother died that Amber realized her father and sister lived on a different planet. A world where money was endless and common sense and sometimes decency weren't needed. They weren't bad people. Amber didn't believe they wished to hurt anyone. They were just incurably selfish. They couldn't see much past their own finger tips and never tried.

Maybe it was Amber's fault. She never tried to change them. Not that they would ever listen but they would at least be more considerate of her feelings. If she ever expressed any when she was younger they might not have been so used to walking all over her.

When her mother was alive there was more balance within the Easton family. She was kind and empathetic. She paid attention. She made sure everyone was happy, but at the same time she kept her husband under control. Amber never knew how she did it. Her dad was stubborn and never listened. Her mother must have had magical powers. Amber always smiled at that thought. It was very easy to believe in magic when she thought about her mother. She could fix anything. She would help anyone. She worked and volunteered and took care of her family and still always had a pleasant, peaceful demeanor. Nothing ever bothered or angered her. She was perfect. Amber would've given anything to be half of that.

In situations like the one involving her father's new relationship she would wonder how her mother would handle it. Dad obviously wouldn't be dating anyone if she was alive but just for fun Amber pretended like she was taking her mother's advice. She could not argue with her father. He was unmovable so Amber had to move on. But her mother would've wanted her to at least try to make up with him. She didn't believe in family having arguments.

Amber couldn't take her mother's advice. She agreed that she and her father shouldn't have been fighting, but she was not talking to him. This was Helen's advice. Helen was one hundred percent on Amber's side. If her father wanted to control the apartment, he could have it.

"I told you to move out a long time ago," Helen told her. They had a standing appointment to meet for dinner the first Friday of every month.

"I couldn't. He needed my help."

"He is a grown man. It is not your fault he is irresponsible."

"But…"

"No buts. I'm glad you've come to your senses. Honestly the further you get away from them the better."

"You can at least pretend to like my family."

"I don't pretend to like anything. It's a waste of time," Helen said. "And I hate the way they treat you."

Amber didn't respond because she didn't disagree.

"They will respect you if they know they can't control you."

"They don't control me."

Helen rolled her eyes. She had that argument with Amber all the time. Amber would complain about her father and sister and then in the same breath defend them. It was infuriating. Amber was smart, but also a doormat. Helen had to change to subject before she blew up at her for the 15 billionth time.

"So are you going to that boat thing next week?"

"What boat thing?" Amber said.

"Oh, you must be babysitting Danny."

"What are you talking about?"

"The thing Derrick invited everyone to."

"Derrick?" Amber went hoarse instantly.

Helen frowned. "No one told you."

"I'm not really talking to anyone right now." Amber's eyes were on her fork as she played with her food.

Helen never really got to know him. She was in college when he and Amber started dating. When they broke up Amber never talked about him, so she didn't expect such a strong reaction to seeing him at the Mitchells' barbecue.

"You really loved him, huh?"

"What boat thing?" Amber said.

Helen nodded. "Some of Derrick's friends are visiting and rented out a boat at Navy Pier." She said it quickly to put less emphasis on his name.

"And…"

"He invited Charlie and by extension Julia and Mary."

"Are you going?"

"Ha ha. No."

"When is it?"

"Next Saturday."

"They probably will ask me to babysit."

Helen chuckled.

Mr. Mitchell was not interested in spending his last weekend in Chicago at a boat party with "young people". Charlie's parents volunteered to watch Danny, which worked out perfectly for Mary. She needed Amber with her when she was inevitable abandoned by her husband and sister-in-law. Amber, of course, declined the offer. Amber was not personally invited and would've therefore been an unwanted extra.

Mary wasn't having it. She hadn't been out of her house without Danny in ages. She could not understand why Amber had to be so difficult. Was it any wonder that no one ever told her about Whitney? Besides, getting out would be good for Amber. She was a shut in according to Dad. She had no friends. It was enough to make Mary feel sorry for her. She really was going to be lonely for the rest of her life, but it was not going to affect Mary's plans.

The night of the party Mary showed up at Amber's house unannounced. She was in her pajamas and it was only 7pm.

"This is sad," Mary said when Amber opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Tell me again why you couldn't go with me."

"Dad will be gone all night. It's the first night I get to myself."

"Amber, I need you. You really are being selfish." Mary went straight to Amber's closet and pulled out the gray-knee length dress Amber wore every time she had to dress up. It was the only decent thing in her wardrobe.

"I'm not going."

"You have to," Mary whined. "Julia will be all over Derrick and Charlie will leave me the instant someone starts talking about football or golf. Please get dressed. Everyone's in the car waiting."

Amber caved as Mary expected. She showered and put on the dress. Mary braided her hair in one big braid that went around her head. Mary picked out the shoes and jewelry as well.

"You may even find a husband tonight," Mary said as she watched Amber struggle to walk in the six-inch heels.

Amber steadied herself on her feet and straightened up. "It is not everyone's goal to get married."

Mary nodded. "Keep telling yourself that."


	6. Chapter 6

Amber was going to spend her evening alone, in peace looking for a new apartment. She had a couple of weeks before her lease was up and she wanted to give her father at least a week's notice so she had to buckle down. She already had an idea of where she wanted to live. It was closer to her school near the lake in the South Loop. Rent was cheaper and the apartment was bigger and the owner was looking for a tenant to move in as soon as possible. The only thing holding her back was that it was further from Danny and she wouldn't have her own parking space and parking in that area was nightmare. She wanted to explore her options a little more. The owner said he would only hold the place overnight so she only had a short amount of time to make a decision.

Mary had taken that time away. Amber knew she should have put up more of fight, but she had always had a hard time saying no to her little sister. So there she was all dressed up in heels she could barely stand in walking along Navy Pier towards the largest dinner cruise. Mary had her arm as if she was prepared for an escape attempt. She chattered on about how long it'd been since she'd been near the lake. She complained to Charlie about how he was bouncing along excitedly as if he were Danny. She repeatedly told Julia how beautiful she looked and hinted how much Derrick would appreciate it. Amber pushed Mary off at that which was a mistake because Amber stumbled immediately. Julia sauntered passed easily as if she was wearing gym shoes.

"If you wore nice shoes more than once a year, you could walk like that too," Mary said catching up to her husband.

Mary was right. Amber was nearly thirty and was still uncomfortable in a dress and heels. It was almost pathetic. "We have to slow down for Amber, dear," Amber heard Mary say to Charlie.

The party was a bit more like a nightclub than Amber had expected. She was by far the most underdressed woman there. She was very grateful for the dim lighting and loud music. She could be ignored in a corner by the bar, which is exactly where she headed when she lost her family upon entry onto the boat. Amber kept her head down as she moved awkwardly through the crowd. When she was seated Mary found her almost as soon as her feet stopped throbbing and pulled her across the dance floor to the other side of the boat.

There was no space between Julia and Derrick. Amber insides began knotting up as she watched the shameless flirting. Charlie was on the other side of Derrick talking and laughing. To look at them you would've thought they'd been there for hours when it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. They were seated on a low round couch with two other men.

"Derrick, you remember my sister, right?"

Derrick gave one curt nod.

"And this is Jared and Walter. They work with Derrick," Mary yelled over the music. She sat in between Charlie and Derrick. She reached over Charlie to touch Jared's arm. "That's my older sister."

Jared stood and shook Amber's hand. He smiled. "Jared," he shouted. His hand shake was firm and his face was kind.

"I'm Amber." She couldn't help but return the smile.

The other man gave a similar greeting Derrick had given and leaned back on the couch.

"Don't mind him. He's always in a bad mood," Jared said. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please," Amber said.

Jared invited Amber to take his seat, but Amber wanted nothing more than to be as far away from the group as possible. "I'll go to the bar with you." Amber could already feel her voice straining from the shouting.

Jared and Amber didn't do much talking at the bar. Amber got her drink and they tried general small talk. "What do you do?" "Where are you from?" They didn't get to have any more conversation than that. When he asked if she wanted to go back to his table Amber declined saying she didn't want to fight the crowds. Jared stayed with her until she finished her first drink and then he left.

Amber ordered one more drink. The captain of the ship announced that the boat was leaving. The crowd cheered and the music continued louder than before.

She already knew it was going to be a long night. Danny had free, live-in babysitters so Charlie and Mary had no reason to leave. They would probably be the last ones on the boat if they could. And they were at the mercy of the boat's schedule. She was regretting coming out more and more.

After 45 minutes no one came looking for her. She was sure they'd forgotten her. She didn't mind. It would make the night go faster if she could spend it alone. The solitude did help her make the decision about her apartment. She was going to take the one she loved and suffer with the parking. Eventually she wanted to buy her own house, so it wasn't going to be a permanent living situation. She texted the owner that she would take it. He responded that he would need the first month's rent the next day. Amber agreed and felt a more at ease. She almost forgot she was at a party.

Every thirty seconds someone ran into Amber or elbowed her. One guy even accidently pushed her off her stool. That's when she decided to go back to the table hoping that Derrick would not be there when she went. Before she made it passed the dance floor she noticed people walking around the deck through the glass wall to her left. She quickly scanned the wall for a door and saw it hidden behind a curtain near the bar. She made a beeline for it.

She struggled with the door for a half of a second before it gave and she stumbled through. She sucked in the fresh air as if the supply was limited. The music faded into a faint thumping noise when the door slammed behind her. Amber closed her eyes and focused on the very welcome breeze that moved like feathers across her face. The door opened behind her temporarily reintroducing the obnoxious music. Without looking back Amber moved toward the railing and leaned over edge hoping no one would bother her.

She hadn't realized how far from the shore they'd gotten. The city was a black mass with twinkling yellow lights that reflected on the lake. Amber loved the city. She'd imagined living there her entire life. She loved the fast pace. She loved how close everything was and how many different the people were. What she did not like was how cold the people were. She was used to her tight knit neighborhood. She was used to friendly strangers and smiling faces. Her plan was always to move back home when she was ready to settle down.

Amber forced herself to stop thinking about it. The more she dwelled on her father losing their home the more she resented him. She never allowed herself to feel that way.

Walter was on the deck smoking a cigarette near the bow looking out at the water in much the same Amber had. He wasn't exactly rude to Amber, but that party seemed to be the last place on Earth he wanted to be. Everything and everyone involved were unbearable nuisances. Amber smiled at the thought. "We are in the same boat." She laughed at the horrible pun.

Amber made the decision to talk Walter when the space between them cleared of people. The worst he could do was give her the cold shoulder and Amber would be no worse off than when she was sitting at the bar alone.

He looked at her when she approached but did not move away. Amber let herself believe that it meant that she could speak.

"Hi."

He looked at her. He forced a smile and nodded in reply.

"I'm Amber, Mary's sister."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, but you seem miserable."

He just stared expectantly.

"It's a party, you know."

He returned his eyes to water. "I could say the same about you."

Amber agreed. "I'm not here of my own free will."

"Neither am I." Walter tossed the cigarette over the edge. Amber cringed. She despised littering. "This is a 'company' event," he explained with finger quotes. "A promotion to get a branch started here in Chicago. It's ridiculous. Renting out boats, an open bar, a couple of professional athletes and B-list actors all for charity. How much business do you think is being discussed in there?" He turned his body toward the party and leaned back on the rail.

"I did here someone mention Engineers without Borders," Amber said.

"That's a specialty drink."

Amber laughed and that she was sure that smirk on Walter's face was genuine.

The door opened and Amber saw Julia stumble out bare foot. She threw half of her body over the rail and vomited twice.

Amber ran over to Julia and pulled her down. "I'm okay," Julia said. Her speech was slurred. Amber almost choked at the smell of alcohol.

Julia struggled to her feet. "You should just sit for a minute."

"I'm fine!" Julia shouted. She stumbled toward the door.

"Julia, please…"

"Mind your own business."

Amber hadn't realized that Walter followed her so she was startled when he said, "She's having a good time."

"What time does the boat dock?"

Walter checked his watch. "It's 10pm now. We're not schedule to dock until 1am."

"Seriously?" Amber's head dropped in disappointment. "Three more hours? Can we pull some chairs out here or something?"

Walter actually chuckled. Amber considered that an accomplishment.

Amber spent the next hour on the deck talking to Walter. He remained guarded and only communicated through sarcasm and morbid rants about the state of humanity. Amber enjoyed herself and managed to ignore her problems during the time they talked. Walter reminded her of real suffering in the world. Her worries were insignificant in comparison. There were moments when Walter just stopped moving, talking, and breathing. He would stare off at nothing and a shadow would cover his face. Amber would just wait until he came back to the conversation. Whatever was wrong, she was sure he would not share.

Their conversation ended when the door to the party opened again. The music was still blaring as strong as ever. Julia and Derrick were on the deck. Julia was loud and danced messily around Derrick. Derrick stood still clearly uncomfortable trying to hold Julia up whenever she wasn't flailing her arms in the air.

It happened so fast. No one could have stopped it. On a graceless turn Julia tripped over her own feet flipped off the edge. There was a thud on metal and then a splash. Before Amber could even scream there was a second splash. Walter had jumped in after her. Derrick ran into the party. Amber searched for a flotation device. She found one attached to the rail near the bow. She snatched it toward herself. By this time Walter already had Julia and was swimming with one arm back to the boat. Amber threw the flotation device over and Walter grabbed it.

Derrick came back with another man. Derrick and the man who Amber assumed was the captain pulled them in. Julia was unconscious and her forehead was bleeding. When she was lying on the deck the captain went back inside. Amber kneeled by Julia and performed CPR. Julia coughed up water, but remained unconscious. "She's breathing," Amber said, "I need bandages."

The music had stopped. The people in the party looked on through the glass in vague interest. Some ventured outside to get closer. Mary screamed in horror when she was on the deck and Charlie held her to calm her down. Derrick looked at Amber. "I need bandages," she repeated, "She's losing blood."

Derrick ran back inside. Walter handed Amber his jacket to put under Julia's head.

"Thank you," Amber said. Her voice was shaky.


	7. Chapter 7 - Incomplete

**Chapter 7**

Mary was hysterical from the moment Julia was rescued to the moment she was loaded onto the ambulance back on the pier. Charlie had to manage her so Amber looked after Julia. Being a teacher Amber had to know the basics in first aid. She didn't have a considerable amount of experience but she knew enough to stop the bleeding and secure Julia's body as the boat rocked back forth racing back to the pier. Julia remained unconscious, which, according to the paramedics, was not a good sign. Julia was rushed to the hospital.

Mary and Charlie hopped in the ambulance without a question. Amber had completely forgotten that she'd ridden with them until the ambulance disappeared. The buses weren't running and she had no shoes. She was on the verge of tears. Not for herself, but for Julia and how helpless she felt in that moment. Had Amber stopped Julia when she stumbled out the first time Amber wouldn't have been staring out into the deserted streets that glowed orange in the street lights.

Once the ambulance was clear the other were let out of the boat. Amber barely noticed them. She was lost in worry and regret. What brought her back to life was a hand on her back. She was startled so she moved forward nearly knocking someone over in the process. After apologizing ten times Amber turned to face who touched her.

He held out her shoes and gave a sympathetic smile. "You left these."

Amber wiped her face and took the shoes. "Thank you," she said returning the smile.

She immediately turned to get away.

"Wait a minute." Derrick grabbed her hand to stop her.

Amber pulled it away. "Yes?"

"I called her parents. They can't to the hospital because…"

"They have no car," Amber said realizing the problem. "Charlie took the car keys with him." Tears began to fall out of her eyes no matter how much she willed them back in.

"I can get them," Derrick said.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

Amber suppressed the urge to wrap her arms around his neck in gratitude.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm fine."

Derrick nodded. He put his hand on Amber's shoulder and then followed the crown away from Navy Pier.

Amber lied because she didn't want Derrick wasting time on her. She figured as little interaction with her was what he wanted.

"Derrick," she called before he was too far away. Saying his name made her tongue tingle. "Can you have them call me if anything happens?"

"Yes," he called back.

Amber called a taxi, which came to get her thirty minutes later. Her father was snoring on the couch. The usual mess lay all around him. Irritation swelled up inside of Amber. How could he be so inconsiderate? Then she remembered that it wasn't her apartment anymore and her father could do what he liked. She tiptoed through the mine field and gingerly closed the door to her bedroom.

There was no news about Julia the next morning. Amber had no missed calls or test messages. This was not a good sign. She wanted to visit but she decided to give the Mitchells some space. When they were ready they would contact Amber.

She decided to go on with the plans she had that day. She went to pay her new landlord and give her old landlord notice. She finished her schedule for class that week. She began packing up her clothes and saved the hard part for the end of the day.

Amber's father was only home that evening and was accompanied by Whitney. Ideally Amber would have preferred to have that conversation alone, but she couldn't wait another say to tell her father he plans.

"Julia drowned last night?" Amber's dad asked when he saw her. He and Whitney were cuddling on the couch watching TV.

"She didn't drown. She's in the hospital."

"Whatever," he said. "You could have told me. Mary sounded terrible on the phone."

"We had a very late night." Amber turned the TV off and stood opposite the couch.

"I need to tell you something."

"Right now? The game is on." He turned the TV back on.

"Dad, it's important."

"It can wait."

"Can you move?" Whitney said. "You're blocking the TV."

"I'm moving."

"Then move. We can't see," Amber's dad said.

She turned the TV off again. "Tomorrow all of my things and I will be gone, because I have found a new apartment in the South Loop."

"Excuse me?" He released Whitney and sat up.

"We can't move. This place is close to all my friends."

Amber shook her head. "_We_ are not moving. I'm moving."

It took a few seconds for her father to understand.

The next hour consisted of a yelling match riddled with various swear words mostly coming from Amber's father. It was ridiculous but everything Amber expected. Eventually she stopped trying to reason with him and just let him yell.

She looked herself in her room and dumped as much of her stuff as she could in bags. She wasn't waiting another day. She would leave some stuff behind, but it wasn't important anymore. Her father wouldn't get it until she was gone. She dragged five bags and box out her room to her car in one trip. Her father followed her into the hallway.

"Fine, but don't ever come back!" was the last thing she heard him say before he slammed the door. For the first time in a long time Amber felt like she could breath.


End file.
